


ART: Daughter of the Future

by imera



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Daughter of the Future" by percygranger.</p>
<p>Sarah has a gift. She's never had to use it much before in her small, magic-friendly world. Moving to Ipswich changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Daughter of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daughter of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422512) by [Percygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger). 



> Art created for the lovely story by percygranger ([link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4422512)).
> 
> I wanted to go a more artistic route for Sarah and I'm really pleased with how the art turned out.

  
  



End file.
